heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.07.23 - Trickshot
Spider-Man was taking a break from his daily patrol that day. He wasn't like all of the creatures of the night, who only arose if the moon was out. /Plenty/ of crime happened during the day. He guessed people in Queens especially were just that dumb. So Spider-Man was the savior, the city needs and- Nope, Nope Spider-Man, you're just day dreaming again. He was perched on the side of the building, finished up his packed lunch, a can of tuna. Exciting protein-filled meal on a college budget! His mask was lifted just so, so that only his mouth was exposed. He watched the streets for any villainy afoot, in particular Venom... And that is how Cissie found Spider-Man. Course she went home, changed, came back, and Spider-Man was finishing his lunch. "Seriously? This is for real?" She sighs. But in either case, she gains access to a roof of a nearby building, but one with a shorter roof top than the one that Spider-Man clings to the side off. To get his attention, she notices a glue arrow and...WHOOSH! There it goes, right for Spider-Man! And...her aim improved since last time, oh boy... With a flash of Spider-Man's spider-sense, he is able to easily dodge the sticky glue arrow. But in the process he drops his sad canned lunch. "Aw man!" He looked over towards where Arrowette is and called out louder, "Really?!?" With a web line he made his way towards her building, and perched on the edge while pulling his mask down. "I really hope you aren't planning on arresting me today. I've got homework tonight. Priorities." "Umm..wait, what, homework? And you dropped your food." Totally stating the obvious here, Arrowette is. But she ends up reaching into a bag on her belt and pulls out an energy bar to hold out to Spider-Man. "Sorry, thought you were done." She looks a little awkward and has lowered her bow this time. With a small smile underneath his mask, he reaches out to take the protein bar. "It happens. I just hope it didn't fall on anyone..." He peered over to see if he could see a group of annoyed New Yorkers. The coast seemed clear. He continued, "But thanks Arrowette, or do you preffer 'Ette? That doesn't make sense? How are you? I am fine thanks." He shoved a bite of the protein bar into his mouth before he said anything else super awkward. "Arrowette," she says with a bit of a wary look. There is a silent moment while Spidey chews, before she finally says, "I looked into the information you gave me. You were right, you didn't kill the guy and his shop was shady. I wrote the Daily Bugle about it, but I don't think it went anywhere." With a shrug, he quickly finished the rest of his protein bar. One he was all done he pulled the mask back down. "Wouldn't surprise me. But that was cool of you to do that. Not a lot of well.../this/ crowd would go out of their way to do that." He stood up on the edge of the building and looked up to the sky, rubbing at the back of his neck, "And I should apologize too for the last time we met I was going through a lot. It's not really not much of an excuse, but an explanation." He held out his hand to shake Arrowette's, "So are we cool? We could even team up one of these days, kick some bad guy butt together. It's a good bonding exercise." "Well...I did kind of try and arrest you, and you didn't hurt me, I hurt myself." So apparently that's forgiveness or saying you don't have to apologize, from Arrowette. She crosses her arms beneath her breasts. "Umm...you Spider folks are really friendly, aren't you? I've met three of you now, and at least two of you have umm...wanted to 'bond'." Awkward moment. Underneath his mask he rolled his eyes, and let out a sigh, "Yyyeah some of the guys get enthusaiastic when it comes to pretty girls in this line o' work. And yes I'm absolutely talking about Scarlet. Most of us just know how hard this can be, and just want to help." He rubbed at the back of his neck, "And I have girlfriend...I think...so you I won't be pulling a Scarlet on you. Even though you /are/ cute. But you know this. Stating the obvious." Category:Log